


Chamomile

by let_them_be_happy



Series: three (and a half) times owen & tati met [4]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Bonding, Gen, owen's already dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_them_be_happy/pseuds/let_them_be_happy
Summary: 1961 - "So, you were Curt's boyfriend."-Tatiana and Curt say their goodbyes.





	

When Curt saw Owen’s face again for the first time in four years, the first thing he wanted was nothing more to throw himself at his friend’s feet and beg for forgiveness. Of course, he knew that it was irrational, especially since his friend was supposed to be dead and was currently wearing the identity of the Deadliest Man Alive, but it didn’t stop Curt from wanting. 

Hell, nothing had ever stopped Curt from  _ wanting _ anything. 

The second thing Curt wanted was to punch Owen in his  _ smug _ ass face in order to get the man to shut the hell up. He’d never realized it before, but  _ damn _ , Owen must’ve learned some lessons from those men they stopped and killed because Owen could monologue with the best bad guys out there. 

The third thing was that Curt didn’t realize any of this until after he’d chased Owen halfway around the world and never would have if Tatiana hadn’t spoken Owen’s name in a soft, almost heartbroken voice when he removed his mask and revealed that  _ he _ was the Deadliest Man Alive. 

It was her tone that brought him back to reality, that told him that this was really happening. 

The shitstorm that followed wasn’t completely unexpected, but Curt couldn’t shake the feeling that all of it could’ve been avoided if he’d only  _ known _ , if he’s only risked his life back when he thought Owen was gone and dead, if he’d only spared a moment to check, if he hadn’t been so terrible a spy to leave that damned banana peel in the middle of that goddamned compound. 

There was a lot more Curt wanted to talk about with Tatiana when he gives her the passport and papers - courtesy of his mother - but he left it at a good place. 

He never did get to ask her how she knew it was Owen.

* * *

She wasn’t certain she should do this, especially given the way they had left things - knocking someone out and then only seeing them again when they’re explaining their evil plan only to be chased around the world by their ex-lover isn’t exactly ideal. Still, Tatiana felt there were things they needed to discuss, even if the conversation would be a little more one-sided now and she would never get the answers to her questions. 

Tatiana didn’t want to make it obvious. Even so, it wouldn’t have been difficult to make the leap to the conclusion of who she was talking to, even as she settled on the cold ground on the grave next to his with her coat protecting her legs from any stray breezes. She refused to look at the cold gray of his headstone, instead choosing to stare at the stranger’s name in front of her. 

Beside her, the headstone read  **OWEN CARVOUR** in large, bold letters. Just beneath it, it read  **1930-1961** . Tatiana did the mental math - thirty-one years. Owen was thirty-one years old when he died at his ex-lover’s hand. 

She folded her hands together in her lap, focusing her attention on the small bouquet of chamomile flowers beside her. She knew she was delaying the inevitable, but she thought she could get away with being a little dramatic. Tatiana took a deep breath, bringing her head back up to stare at a spot just above the headstone in front of her. 

“So, you were Curt’s boyfriend,” Tatiana started, if only because she didn’t know where else to begin talking. She tilted her head up to the sky, squinting a little in the sunlight. “You were right, of course, the first time you described him to me. He is very crass and brusque, has no manners to speak of, and is an overall average American man.” She allowed herself a small smile, thinking back to their first mission ‘together’. “But, he is also kind, and he has a good heart. I approve.

“How long did you know him, the first time the two of your worked together? You said that he treated you like an equal after knowing you for only a few hours, but you never said how long the mission took, how long the two of you worked side by side as equals.” A slight frown tugged on Tatiana’s lips. 

“What made you pick Phoenix for your after-death identity? He had no redeeming features - unless that was what you were going for in making a name for yourself as the Deadliest Man Alive.” Tatiana frowned fully, turning her eyes to Owen’s headstone. “Did I ever tell you you were a cunning son of a bitch? I think that is what drew you to Curt - he could sense your potential for it the first time you met.” 

There was a faint laugh from Tatiana’s left, and Tatiana snapped her head to the side to look at the culprit, her cheeks coloring faintly in embarrassment when she saw who had caught her. “Can’t say I imagined to see you here,” Curt said, settling down on Tatiana’s left after she inched over slightly to her right. “Also can't say I've ever heard anyone talk to the dead like that.”  

Tatiana picked at the hem of her coat, unsure of Curt’s thoughts, especially now that he’d heard her speaking candidly about her experiences with Owen. She sucked in a deep breath, just going for it. “We met when he was twenty, on an undercover mission in Russia that would have ended in his death had I not stepped in. It was stupid luck,” Tatiana continued, trying to take some of the blatant emotion of her confession. “We should have been killed because of the mistakes we made. It was my fault really - I was the reason we got captured by the man we were targeting.” 

“Thought there was a reason he was a bit more cautious we when worked together the second time,” Curt said plainly - and Tatiana smiled a little, realizing what he was doing. He was offering a confession for her confession, to make her feel better. It was sweet, and Tatiana would bet it was a reason Owen had fallen in love with him. 

She bumped their shoulders together, and Curt wrapped an arm over her shoulders. “The second time we met, I almost shot one of his colleagues. I was on a freelance mission and we were after the same man.” Curt barked out a short, sharp laugh, and Tatiana rolled her eyes fondly. “He rescued me when I got myself captured by the man we were hunting, never mind that it wasn’t even my fault.” She raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to comment. Curt, thankfully, refrained, indicating with his silence for Tatiana to continue. “That’s why I didn’t…it didn’t occur to me that…”

Curt pulled Tatiana closer to him, pressing their sides together as a form of comfort. “You didn’t leave him behind, Tatiana.” She glanced at him when he huffed out a small laugh. “I’m afraid that mistake falls on my shoulders.” 

Tatiana laid her head on Curt’s shoulder. “You didn’t know, Curt, and neither did I. If anything, I am more responsible for this whole mess than you are. And do not try to argue with me,” she added when Curt opened his mouth to respond. “I was working with him for weeks before you even showed up. I should have called him out, not let him continue his game.” 

He shrugged, conceding the argument. “Doesn’t change what happened though.” Tatiana scoffed, and Curt sent her a small smile. “Good to see your pessimistic nature still shines through every now and then.” She rolled her eyes at him, though she didn’t move away from her position on his shoulder. “He thought I was an idiot. Reckless, a danger to the mission and everyone involved. Come to think of it, I don’t even know why he liked me.”

She shifted slightly, nudging Curt in the ribs. “Quite fishing for compliments, Mega.” Tatiana extracted herself from under Curt’s arm then, inhaling deeply through her nose. “Come on, Curt. Let me buy you a drink.” Curt raised an eyebrow at her as Tatiana stood, brushing dirt off of her coat and pants. “What, you think you’re the only one allowed to wallow?”

Curt laughed then, despite the fact that it really wasn’t that funny. “Guess it isn’t that fun saying goodbye a second time anyway.” Tatiana held a hand out to him, and Curt let her help him stand up. “Y’know, I think he would’ve been horrified to find out that we get along. Imagine what we would’ve been like if we’d met sooner.” 

It was Tatiana’s turn to laugh then, and a sad smile lingered on her face. “We would’ve driven him insane,” she agreed, linking their arms together. They both looked down at Owen’s headstone, taking a moment to make sure that it was real. “Goodbye, Mister Kuznetsov.”

Curt sighed, leaning into Tatiana. “Goodbye, Owen.” 

When they left, neither of them looked back, leaving only the chamomile bouquet behind.

**Author's Note:**

> aand it's over. comments/reviews welcome 
> 
> (yes i know it kind of sucks)


End file.
